l'habit ne fait pas le Superhéros
by Marry-black
Summary: BillyTeddy; La perversion super secrète de Teddy? Oh non, vous ne voulez pas savoir...Si?


Drabble inutile (si tant est qu'un drabble puisse être utile) à cause d'un questionnaire idiot ou une des questions était "quelle est la perversion super secrète de Teddy", du coup, la réponse qui m'est venue quasi immédiatement : Costume Kink (et plus si affinités vu que Teddy peut se métamorphoser totalement en n'importe qui), de là une idée stupide est venue et je me suis sentie obligée de l'écrire...

Disclaimer : sont pas à moi.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Teddy franchement… ici?"<p>

"Mais justement, ici c'est encore mieux… non? Allez B. T'en crèves d'envie en plus"

Le sourire de Billy devait parler pour lui, heureusement qu'il tournait le dos à sa tête de mule de pervers de petit copain. Cet idiot le connaissait par cœur en plus. Il se força à ravaler le sourire et se dire que ce qu'il proposait était une très mauvaise idée avant de se retourner vers Teddy. Il resta bouche bée une seconde et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Visiblement Teddy avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure pour le convaincre. Devant lui, là où quelques secondes plus tôt s'était trouvé un ado au visage de bisounours, à la tignasse blonde et aux multiples piercings aux oreilles, se trouvait… Steve Rogers. En uniforme complet du Captain, moins le bouclier. Il fit glisser le masque sur son visage pour faire apparaitre une tignasse blonde et des yeux bleus pétillants qui lui firent un petit clin d'œil. La seule chose qui permettait de dire que la personne en face n'était pas le vrai, c'était les piercings qu'il avait gardés.

Billy ravala sa salive avec un glups sonore et finit par pousser un petit soupir résigné et marmonner un sort. Le sourire de Teddy s'agrandit encore et il s'approcha pour poser une main forte sur sa joue, descendant caresser le bouc tout juste apparu. Billy eut un petit frisson et se tourna légèrement pour embrasser sa main, avant de s'admirer dans le miroir. Il avait bien réussi son sort de métamorphose, et il aurait trompé n'importe qui s'il avait dû sortir comme ça.

Teddy se glissa derrière lui et l'enlaça, déposant quelques baisers dans son cou alors que ses mains s'attaquaient déjà aux boutons de sa chemise de marque.

"T'aimes ce que tu vois…"Tony"?"

"Plutôt oui…mais puisqu'on y est je verrais bien aussi ce qu'il y a sous ce costume…"Steve""

Il s'était retourné et tirait déjà sur le costume étoilé pour dévoiler un ventre parfaitement musclé, encore plus que celui du Teddy original, et trouvait les lèvres de son Cap personnel, savourant le fait que pour une fois, ils étaient à la même taille.

Teddy/Steve eut un grognement appréciateur et répondit quasi férocement au baiser, tirant sur ses vêtements pour arracher la plupart des boutons, de toute façon c'était une chemise magique.

**XxX**

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, juste au moment où Teddy poussait un couinement de plaisir alors qu'un Billy désormais totalement nu donnait un coup de dent sur son oreille, jouant avec un anneau métallique. Il se mordit la lèvre et ramena son amoureux sur lui pour lui rendre un maximum de caresses, griffant légèrement son dos.

Perdu qu'il était sur son petit nuage, il mit un certain temps à réaliser que la porte était ouverte et qu'ils avaient deux spectateurs, même après avoir ouvert les yeux.

Figé, il ne put qu'arrêter Billy et le faire se retourner vers la porte.

Un ange passa, puis repassa, puis se mit à danser un rock avant de fuir, poursuivi par le fantôme de Paul Verlaine.

"Hem…"

Le raclement de gorge parut réveiller Billy qui attrapa le drap pour le jeter sur eux, alors que Teddy redevenait Teddy, en vitesse. Billy murmura un contre sort et redevint lui-même aussi, même s'il aurait préféré un sort pour disparaitre dans un trou de souris à cet instant précis.

Devant la porte, Steve n'avait pas bougé, la bouche entrouverte et les joues écarlates, incapable de faire un geste et encore moins de dire un mot. A côté, Tony se demandait si se râcler la gorge une seconde fois pourrait permettre de débloquer la situation, mais finit par se résigner à tendre la main pour refermer la bouche de Steve, luttant contre l'envie qui le tiraillait d'éclater de rire.

"Bon, bah on va vous laisser vous rhabiller et puis vous allez venir nous voir et tout le monde fera comme si rien ne s'était passé, hormis le fait que je vais garder ce sourire en coin toute la journée, et que Steve va probablement rougir chaque fois que vous allez lui parler. A toute!"

Il tira légèrement Steve par le bras pour le faire bouger de l'encadrement de la porte et le faire retourner de là où ils étaient venus.

"Au fait Teddy…Jolie imitation, mais hem… la fierté de l'Amérique elle est pas SI grosse… pas loin mais… "

"TONY!"

"A toute les petits!"

Répondit-il avant de filer en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>FIN!<p>

les reviews sont lues et appréciées à leur juste valeur.


End file.
